


Pancakes

by LittleBriBit



Series: Late Night Meetings/Spideypool one shots [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, but they are mentioned, cause it is wade, i cant write the boxes tbh, i tried to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Pancakes always help the morning after





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> another 1 am one shot

Wade had had enough of the Yellow and White today. They wouldn’t stop talking about how Peter was secretly disgusted with how Wade looked, acted, and talked. They were going on and on about how Peter only stayed out of pity for Wade. So what did Wade do for some peace and silence? He want into an alley not from Peter and his usual meet up point and shot his brains out - three different times. Once in the early afternoon, then again sometime around five, and then again at eleven.

Peter had been swinging to the meet up point around then when he heard the shot ring out. He knew it was Wade, this wasn't the first time this had happened. They had agreed that when it was too much for Wade to deal with that he would stay in that spot, so that Peter could get to him without having to worry about someone else finding Wade first. Peter swung to the ally, jumping over the fence that separated the main alley from the back area. The first thing Peter noticed was that Wade wasn’t wearing his mask, but it was instead thrown into a corner, presumably out of frustration. The second was the other two bullet casings that had landed around Wade. Peter sighed and grabbed the mask from the ground, stuffing it into his bag, then grabbed Wade’s gun and put it alongside the mask. Next was the tricky part. Wade was heavy enough as it is, but the added dead weight -pun intended- was even worse. Peter first wrapped Wade’s arms around his neck, webbing them down to his chest. Then, carefully, he sent a web around his stomach to keep Wade swinging around and jerking to side during turns. Once Peter was satisfied with that, he webbed Wade’s katakanas to their sheaths as to make sure they didn’t go flying. 

He made it to his own apartment fairly easily considering the weight. Glancing at the time, it was now nearing midnight. Peter walked to the bedroom before getting Wade loose so he could quickly get him on to the bed without having to drag him by the arms. He undid the webbing around Wade’s arms and his chest first. Then after changing position slightly, he did the ones around his stomach and Wade’s back, which cause the man to fall on the bed sideways and on his back. Peter sighed and turned him to his side so he could take the katakanas off of Wade’s back. After he moved Wade so that he was laying properly on the bed, he grabbed the spare unicorn plush Wade kept at Peter’s just because he could, and set it next to Wade. He pulled the covers up to about mid-chest, briefly thinking about changing him out of the suit and into some of his own clothes in Peter’s closet, but decided not to, simply from exhaustion. Instead Peter settled for just kissing his forehead and laying next to him, passing out fairly quickly.

The first thing Wade noticed when he woke was that the Boxes had yet to speak. The second was that he was looking at a roof instead of the sky. And the third, the third was that he noticed Peter. Wade got up slowly so not to wake him and glanced at the clock next to the bed. 4:38 am, Wednesday. Which meant Peter had to wake up in about an hour for his college class, so why not make apology pancakes for him. Yes that was what Wade was going to do. But first, he should probably take the pillow off the bed, it had dried blood on it. He would clean that later, maybe after Peter left for class. However pancakes take the priority. Wade grabbed the pillow and put it in the living room so he wouldn’t forget and then made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed everything he would need from the cabinets as quietly as he could, humming the bacon pancakes song from Adventure Time while he did. Sadly, Peter did not have bacon, because that’s what they had last time Wade was over. Plain pancakes would just have to do he supposed. And so Wade started cooking the pancakes, the stack slowly growing larger on each plate.

The smell of syrup and pancakes wafting from the kitchen was enough to wake Peter, a good 20 minutes before his alarm. Peter smiled as he got up. Pancakes meant the Boxes weren’t bothering him this morning which was good. However, it meant that damage control would have to be done. Peter had learned fairly quickly what the Boxes said to Wade about him and everything else. He also knew that if he kept reassuring Wade that he wouldn't leave, that Peter would always love him, that it helped a lot. This was the first incident after three months, which was progress in itself. Peter was proud of Wade, and he knew to voice that since Wade really did appreciate the praise. Getting up from the bed, Peter decided to change into some skinny jeans and his own Deadpool shirt, which had been a gag gift from Wade for his birthday, but secretly Peter knew Wade loved it when he wore it. Peter walked quietly and quickly into the kitchen behind Wade and wrapped his arms around his chest, kissing Wade's shoulder gently.  
“Morning babe." Peter mumbled, still kind of tired.  
“Morning petey-pie. You're up early?” Wade leaned back into Peter slightly, enjoying the warmth that seemed to always to be coming from him.  
“The smell of pancakes woke me up. Which smell amazing by the way, as usual.” Wade could feel Peter’s grin against his back, which made him grin as well. “Quiet morning today?”  
Wade nodded and turned the stove off after finishing the last pancake, then turned in Peter's arms, putting his own around the smaller boy’s shoulders. Peter smiled up at him, resting his chin on Wade’s chest. Wade gently stroked Peter’s cheek, smiling when Peter turned his head slightly to kiss his palm.  
“That's good babe. You feeling better?”  
“Yeah I am. Thanks for bringing me here honey bunches, I don't think it would do me good to be at my apartment right now.”  
Peter nodded slightly at that. “You can stay here as long as you need to Wade. I'll always be here if you need me, and I will never stop loving you. You are the best thing to happen to me. Now, pancakes?”  
Wade grinned and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Pancakes.”


End file.
